


Perfect Gift

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ianto's birthday and Jack has no idea what to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Gift

 

**Title: Perfect Gift**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: It's Ianto's birthday and Jack has no idea what to get him.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: 15 - No smut, but it's a little suggestive.

  
'Just tell me what you want?' Jack asked Ianto for at least the 8th time so far that morning.  
  
'Nope.' Ianto replied, with one of the two answers he had been giving to each time he was asked.  
  
'But your birthday is tomorrow and I want to get you something you really want.'  
  
'It'll come to you.'  
  
Jack turned on his heal as he made a frustrated, growling noise and walked off, again. This was harder than he thought, he was sure Ianto would have a list of things he'd like. He didn't want to get him something boring and mundane, unless that was what Ianto wanted. He would try again later.  
  
Ianto grinned to himself as Jack walked away, he knew exactly what he wanted for his birthday, but he couldn't tell Jack till the actual day. He was sure Jack would be able to provide him with it at such short notice. Ianto glanced up at Jack's office, seeing him sitting there at his desk with a frown on his face just made him smile more.  
  
Around an hour later Jack decided it was time to try again, he jumped up from his chair in a decisive way and rushed down the steps looking for Ianto. He found him in the little kitchenette making coffee, he slipped his arms around him and snuggled against his back, kissing Ianto on the neck.  
  
'Come on, there must be something you really want?' Jack asked, trying to keep the frustration from his voice.  
  
'There is.'   
  
'Good, so tell me.'  
  
'Tomorrow.'  
  
'But it's your birthday tomorrow and what if I can't get it on the day?'  
  
'Don't worry, it's nothing that hard to get.'  
  
'You're doing my head in, you know that?'   
  
Ianto turned in Jack's arms to face him and kissed him softly on the lips. 'It's something that can't be got in advance.'  
  
Jack frowned, his mind racing like mad, trying to think what it could be.  
  
'Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles.' Ianto laughed.  
  
'On a face this perfect, I think not.' Jack grinned as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ianto kissed him again, a little harder before extracting himself from Jack's arms and finishing the coffee. He handed Jack his mug before placing the others on a tray and taking them out to the other team members. Hand them out he realised they were all looking at him with strange looks on their faces.  
  
'What?' He asked, sweeping his head around to them all as he asked the question.  
  
'You holding out on him Tea Boy?' Owen smirked.  
  
'Shut up Owen.' Gwen told him.   
  
'Jack seems a little ... frustrated about something.' Toshiko asked hesitantly.  
  
'He's annoyed because I won't tell him what I want for my birthday.'  
  
'And that's because?' Gwen asked.  
  
'He it's not something he can get in advance.'  
  
'I knew it, you're holding out on him but you want a shag for your birthday.' Owen said triumphantly.  
  
'OWEN!' Both Gwen and Toshiko shouted at him.  
  
Ianto smirked. 'Well, a shag would be an added bonus, but nope.'

Ianto walked away grinning to himself, he wasn't telling anyone what it was. Jack would find out tomorrow and no one was going to spoil it, he couldn't trust them to not let it slip. Ianto walked up the steps to Jack's office, he felt he needed to take Jack's mind off his birthday for a while.  
  
Jack looked up as he heard the door open and frowned again as he saw it was Ianto.  
  
'Here to put me out my misery and let me know what it is you want?'  
  
'I told you, tomorrow.'  
  
'I thought you might have changed your mind.' Jack pouted.  
  
Ianto walked around Jacks desk and slipped onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
'Nope, but I thought maybe I could distract you from it for a while.'  
  
'It will take more than a little kiss to do that.' Jack was still pouting.  
  
'If you don't stop sulking I won't tell you tomorrow. It's my birthday, you asked what I wanted, I gave may answer.'  
  
'I just want to give you something that will make you happy.'  
  
'And you will, I'm sure of it.'  
  
Ianto leaned down as kissed him again, this time his lips pressed harder against Jack as he used his tongue to persuade Jack to open his. Jack resisted for a few minutes till Ianto started nibbling on his lower lip and he opened his mouth as he moaned in pleasure.  
Ianto tasted the inside of Jack's lips with his tongue before slipping it in Jack's mouth, finding his own tongue, stroking it with his own as he tasted Jack's unique taste.   
  
Jack responded by kissing him back, his hand wrapped around Ianto head, his fingers tangling in Ianto's hair as his pulled him as close as possible as the kiss turned passionate and fierce.Ianto could feel Jack's hardness below him and wriggled about slightly on Jack's lap causing him to moan loudly into Ianto's mouth, Jack's other hand moved up Ianto's thigh and settled in his crotch causing Ianto to wriggle a little more as he thrust against Jack's hand.  
  
'SHIT! That is one image I can do without in my head today'  
  
The sound of Owen's voice made Ianto break from the kiss instantly and jump up from Jack's lap, red faced as he tried desperately to hide the hardness to apparent in his trousers with his hand.  
  
'Don't you ever knock?' Ianto spluttered.  
  
'I did.'  
  
'Oh.' Ianto went a little redder.  
  
Jack however was just sitting there grinning at them, his own erection hidden by his desk as he had slid his chair forward when Ianto leapt off.   
  
'Did you want something Owen?' Jack asked at last.  
  
'Weevil sighting by the docks, thought you'd want to know. We can handle it, you two just ... I'm going now.'  
  
Owen left the room as fast as possible and Jack burst out laughing.  
  
'It's not funny Jack.'  
  
'It is, it really is.'  
  
Ianto glared at him, but then started to laugh too.  
  
Jack got up from his chair and pulled Ianto into his arms, kissing him tenderly on the lips.  
  
'Think we'll be missed if we slope off to your flat for a while?' Jack smiled.  
  
'It's getting late, I'm sure they can handle dealing with the Weevil when they get it back.'  
  
'That's the answer I was hoping for.' Jack kissed Ianto again before breaking the hug and they collected their coats, Jack leading Ianto out the hub by his hand.

Jack was starting to think about Ianto's birthday again and Ianto noticed the look coming back to his face just as they were about the exit through the tourist office door, Ianto pulled Jack to a halt.  
  
'Stop it.' He grinned.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You were thinking about my birthday again.'  
  
'Well ...'  
  
'Best we get back to my place fast so I can resume my distraction.'  
  
'Yeah.'   
  
Jack pulled him out through the door, locking it quickly behind them and practically ran to where Ianto's car was parked, dragging him with him by the hand. Ianto refused to let Jack drive, in his excitement he would probably cause an accident, but Ianto wasn't taking it slowly either.  
  
Ianto unlocked the door to his flat and pulled Jack in by the lapel of his coat, then dragged the coat from his shoulders and hung it on the hook by the door with his own before grabbing Jack by the braces and pulling him to the bedroom.  
  
When they reached the bed he pushed Jack off his feet and onto it, before Jack could react Ianto was on top of him straddling his hip as he lent down to kiss him hard. With what he had in mind Jack would forget his own name, let alone his birthday the next day.  
  
When Ianto was sure Jack was asleep he slipped his hand into the pocket of his discarded trousers that were next to the bed and smiling to himself he wrapped himself around Jack's body and smiled as he drifted into sleep.   
  
When he awoke the next morning he wasn't at all surprised to find Jack awake watching him, he knew Jack liked to watch him sleep. He smiled at him sleepily and snuggled up against his body, loving the feeling of Jack against him as Jack enveloped him with his arms kissing the top of his head.  
  
'Happy Birthday Ianto.'   
  
'Thank you.' He murmured into Jack's chest.  
  
'So, are you going to tell me what you want now?'  
  
'Yep, but first I need tea.' Ianto told him.  
  
'Even I can manage tea.'   
  
Jack kissed him softly on the lips before slipping out of bed and heading to the kitchen. When he returned with two mugs of tea five minutes later Ianto was very much awake and laying on his back, propped up slightly on his elbows. He sat himself up as Jack handed him his tea, taking a long sip of the hot liquid.  
  
'You can't make coffee for toffee, but you make a mean cuppa tea.' Ianto sighed. 'Come back to bed.'  
  
Jack placed his tea on the bedside table and slipped back into bed, watching Ianto as he slowly sipped the tea. He was trying his best to not ask the same question again, but it was threatening to escape from his mouth. He had a feeling Ianto was deliberately drinking the tea so slowly.  
  
Finally Ianto put the empty mug down on the bedside table next to him and slid back down into a lying position on his side, indicating that Jack should do the same. Jack did, facing him, waiting desperately for Ianto to finally tell him what he wanted.  
  
'Jack, ask me once more what I want for my birthday.' A soft smile on his lips.  
  
'Ianto, what do you want for your birthday?' Jack asked somewhat relieved.  
  
'You.'   
  
Ianto pulled a hand from under the sheets and opened it, Jack gasped as he saw the two wedding bands in Ianto's hand, stunned into silence. He looked from them, to Ianto's face and back to them again.  
  
'Jack, I want you for my birthday, will you marry me?'  
  
Jack's face broke into a huge grin. 'Yes, yes, yes.'  
  
Ianto's smile matched his as he pulled him towards him and kissed him deeply, this was the best birthday present he had ever had he thought to himself as he slipped the rings under the pillow and wrapped his arms tight around his lover.  
  
The End.


End file.
